A diffrent D Gray Man
by TinaYuki
Summary: Allen and his twin sister, Amarante just arrive at the Black Order and well... lets just say people they so far in the begining wasn't so nice. Lots of danger and troubles will be ahead of them and who is this Tsurara? Triplets! What! Please read and Review. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Explain to the readers

**Ohaya! So this story will be like the anime but it is... a bit more diffrent and Allen have two twin sister but it looks like he have one due to the cause of the sisters. The two sister shares a body because it seems that one of the sister didn't live at birth. So her soul now lives in the other sister.**

**Amarente Walker**

**(Amarente means flowers that never dies)**

**Hair:** Long and snow white (use to be redish brown)

**Height: **same as Allen

**Innocent Type: **Parasitic in her arm left side. Her arm is normal looking but when actived it's simuler to Allen's

**Tsurara Walker**

**(Tsurara means Icicle)**

**Hair: **Long and snow white likes to tie it up.

**Height:** same as Allen, maybe taller...

**Innocent Type: **Parasitic in her arm. the weapon is the sword in her arm. She put her hand together before grabbing the handle in pulling it out of her plam. Hissatsu is her sword name. The sword is pure white when not actived but when actived the sword is pitch black with a hint of blood red at the edge. The handle is snowly white.


	2. The Twins

**Ohayao nya~! Now I don't own D. gray man ok? ok. This is when Allen first arrived at the black order. One thing I made a mistake on the last page Amarente is spelled Amarante sorry about that... and Tsurara comes out whenever she wants to. Samething with Amarante.**

**Allen: Please Review so we all don't face Tina's rage. *smile***

**Tina: What was that?**

**Allen: N-nothing!**

**Lenalee: Now, now, Story time.**

**/Tsurara to Amarante or Allen/**

_/Amarante to Tsurara or Allen/_

**_/Allen to Tsurara or Amarante/_**

"Allen, are we there yet?" The white hair girl asked while on Allen's back.

"Just a little bit till we are there, Amarante." Allen said tirly.

Amarente quickly glance at Allen's face before jumping off him and started to climb the clift.

"Hey! Amarente, Be careful!" He worry said, Allen cares for his sister a lot(but not with a sister complex...)

"Don't worry Allen. Here give me your hand and I pull you up." Amarante said cheerfully. Once Allen was touching the ground he said thanks and look around.

"Nii-san doesn't this place look gloomly and creeply." She said back on Allen's back, "This is the Black Order, right, Nii-san?"

"I'm sure this is it." He nodded. "Let's go. Come on Timcampy."

**In the order**

Everyone was staring at the screen, "Who let those two in? You know outsiders are not allow in here, someone go and kick them out." Komui said.

"But Komui, these two are somewhat diffrent." Reever said.

"Hey, isn't that Cross golem?" Lenalee pointed at the golden golem.

"Hello?"

Everyone stare back at the screen.

"Um, my name is Allen Walker, and this is my twin sister, Amarente Walker." llen pointed behind him. "Also Tsurara Walker, too." Allen mutter but that didn't go unheard.

"Huh? Three names? I only see two people, so where is the third?" Lenalee asked what was everyone was wondering.

"We were sent here by Master Cross, we're his apprentices. We like to talk to someone here!." Amarante shouted cheerfully.

"Do you know about this Komui?" Reever asked.

_Siiippp_ "Nope. Let the gatekeeper check them."

**Back outside**

Amarente notice the stone face move greeted it happy, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you, too." Allen bowed.

"I'M THE GATEKEEPER! PREPARE TO BE EXAMINE!" the gatekeeper said in a booming voice nearly scaring the twins out of their skin. Lights flash out of his eyes as he stares at them but they both didn't show up. _Huh? They not showing up. Is it a bug? _Suddenly he saw the star marks on the twins face and the alarm rang. "THEY'RE BOTH OUT OF HERE! THEY HAVE THE MARK OF AN AKUMA, THEY ARE WORKING FOR THE EARL!"

"WHAAAT!" Everyone yelled.

"WAAAAAAA!" Amarante sceamed jumping into a corner, "He's soooo scary!"

"Hey, hey. Amarente don't cry. It's ok, see?" Allen said trying to comfort her, suddenly a sword was pointed at his face.

"Hey. Don't try to comfort me Allen."

"Um... g-good evening, Tsurara." Allen raised his hands, "C-can you put the s-sword away, please?"

Tsurara mutter something under her breath before puting her sword away. "So this is the Black Order, huh?" She smirked.

**In the order**

"Hey isn't that girl somewhat diffrent from before?" Lenalee asked, "It's like one moment she like inoccent looking then, dangerous looking."

"Hey, your right. But, they're working for the Earl, Did anyone sent a exorcist out there yet?" Reever asked.

"Don't worry, Kanda is on his way."

Meanwhile outside...

"Then, the gatekeeper said we were working for the Earl." Allen explained.

"The gatekeeper is a coward. I can see it in his eyes." Tsurara laughed, then suddenly she pull out her sword, " Get ready someone's coming."

"Huh?"

"Hey! You got some guts to come here akumas." Some guy said on top of the gate.

"Oi! We are not akumas, mister." Tsurara stated but it seems like he didn't hear her.

"Prepare to die, Mugen activate!" He said before come running to them.

_Hissatsu activate! _Tsuara thought.

Both swords clang against each then Tsurara and Kanda both jump back.

" Your sword... that is a katana right? Why are you using that?" Kanda asked confused.

Tsurara think for a moment before repling"Hmmm... maybe I tell you why." Sudden she kick Allen towards the moving Kanda, smirking, "Oi, Allen, go finish him off ok?"

_/Tsurara! push him not kick him! Tsurara you are meaner than an akuma sometimes you know/ _Amarante facepalmed.

"Eh?!" H-h-hey! Tsurara! Urk!" Allen grunted as he transform his arm to block the attack. _Hey! He damage my anti-akuma weapon!_

Kanda jump back to ask, " And you, what's with your arm?"

"It's my anti akuma weapon and her sword is also her akuma weapon. We're all humans you know!" then he mutter, "Amarante anti-akuma weapon is just like mine." he sweatdropped.

Kanda turn around to the gatekeeper in shouted, "GATEKEEPER!"

"Hey, even though they say they're human doesn't mean they are! I couldn't see their insides so better safe than sorry!" Gatekeeper whimpers.

"Hey! I might be a tiny bit curse but I'm a nice human!" Allen wailed hitting the Gatekeeper.

"Don't touch me, Dimwit!"

"Well, the only way we know if you're an akuma is to cut you open!" Kanda charge towards Allen to cut him open when another sliver claw stop his katana. He look up to see the once violent, or so, girl turns to a teary one.

"Please! Don't hurt my brother! There was suppose to be a message from Master Cross to a guy name Komui!" Amarante said teary, "Didn't you know? It was sent a few days ago."

**/Oi, oi! Don't just suddenly push me back in. It was get fun too!/ **Tsurara grumble.

While in the order everyone was blaming one person...

_STARE~_

Komui turn around and randomly point at a guy from the science apartment, "You there! Go scerch my desk!" he pointing at the big pile of paper.

"B-b-but-"

"Now."

"Ye-yes sir."

"Really Komui..." Reever looking back at Komui

"Nii-san..."

"I go help, too~." Komui said walking off

**few minutes la-ter~**

A hand came out of the pile of paper holding a letter, "I found it! A letter from General Cross!"

"Read it!" Komui said.

"'To Komui: I'll be senting the twins, or triplets, Allen, Amarante, and Tsurara over there. Thanks. From Cross. P.S. Amarante beg me to write this. Please watch out for Tsurara. Don't make her mad or you will face the devil herself.'"

"Right so it true. Someone stop Kanda while I'll get another cup of coffee." Komui said walking away.

"AND CLEAN YOUR DESK ONCE IN A WHILE!" Reever yelled after his wake. _sigh _"Kanda stop the attack!"

"Hey, mind filling me in." Kanda asked.

"Sorry about. They're Cross pupils, Timcanpy is with them is proof enough." Komui explain, "So they're on our side. Say sorry Reever, go on~."

"YOU MAKE SOUND LIKE IT'S MY FAULT!"

"..." Kanda still haven't bulge, then Lenalee hit him with a cilpboard.

"Hey, stop it Kanda! They're on our side right? So quit it areadly!" Lenalee scolded, "Hey you two, lets go in ok?"

"Sure~!" Amarante chirped as they all went inside. Kanda walked away but not before Allen call out to him. "Oh, Kanda." In return was a glare.

"...That is your name right?" He put out his hand to shake, "Nice to meet you."

"...Who would want to shake hands with a cursed person?" Kanda harshly said as he walks away.

Amarante stare after Kanda and said, "Well that was cold... Bye bye Yuu-chan~!"

Kanda quickly turn around to know which of the newcomers knew his name but, they were gone.

Lenalee look at Amarante in wonder, "Hey, Amarante..."

"Hmmm?" Amarante was now again on Allen's back.

"How did you know Kanda's first name?"

"Oh that's easy! It a power I got from Nii-chan!"

"Huh? Who is-"

"I'll explain later." Allen smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry about Kanda just now. He just came back from a mission and he's a bit tired." Lenalee explained. They walked past two guards who were talking about the twins behind there backs but, Allen heard every word. While Lenalee showed them around, Allen, Amarante and Tsunrara thought, _**We're going to get lost here...**_

"Hey! What kind of rooms are on this foor?" Amarante asked pointed to a few rooms on a ceretin foor.

"You don't need to know." Lenalee smiled.

"Why?" Allen innocently asked.

"You just don't. Ok, let's get going!" Lenalee said cheerfully follow by two clueless people.

"Hi! I'm Komui Lee, the scientific group supervisor!" Komui said cheerfully, " I welcome you guys. There was a little trouble earlier eh~?"

People in the science department yelled back, "AND WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?!"

Komui act like hie didn't hear and lead the twins to his lab, "Oh, Allen can you show me your arm?"

"Huh?"

"Your weapon was damage when Kanda attack you, did it not?" Komui asked, "No need to hold back."

Allen showed his arm to him where there was a glowing vein poping out. Komui study it a bit before declaring that the nerve cords were damage.

"Lenalee, bring me the anesthesia and Allen, can you active it?"

"Uh, sure." _Active _He thought.

"Oh~! So you are a parasitism type." Komui hummed.

"Parasitism type?" asked a confused Amarante.

"That's right. It means that you are a compatible person that can turn his/her body into a weapon. Out of many types of ani-akuma weapons, it's the rarest type."

"Oh, so that means I'm a parasitism type too, since my ani-akuma weapon is exactly like Allen!" Amarante said cheerfully.

"So you are a parasitism type, too? Well~ Allen. Since parasitism type synchronices with the body it is most likely to get affected! Hahaha!" Komui said with giant gears appearing out of nowhere.

"Um... what's with all the gear?" The twins seatdropped

"Hm? It to repair your arm with. It's a little shocking, actually." Komui grined, "So if you don't to experience trauma-( "W-wait!" Allen panic.")-you better not look. GO~!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!"

* * *

"So it began" Reever said trying to block out Allen's screaming.

"How horrifying." Somebody said

* * *

"A-A-Allen..." Amarante shivered.

**/I'm never going to damage my weapon.../ **

_/Me too, Tsurara.../_

**After Komui repairing (torture)**

_I'm not going to damage this arm again. _Allen thought.

"You arm won't move because of the anesthesia. But it's fixed." Komui said. "There maybe side effects, but parasitism type are rare. You kind is one of the best at activing the power of "innocence".

"Innocence?" asked the confused twins. Suddenly glowing hands grab on to Allen and pulled him towards a huge figure.

"Allen!" Amarante yelled, worrying for her brother's safety.

"So Hebraska, how is he?" Komui asked.

_**"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."** _Hebraska said to a struggling Allen who calm down. Then Hebraska's forhead touches Allen's and began counting.

_**"2%...16%...30...41...58...78...83%. His maximum synchronice rate is 83%."** _She said as she put him down, **_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to get to know your innocence."_**

"Get to know my innocence?" Allen asked.

_**"Allen Walker, sometime in the black future, your innocence shall create an extraordinary 'Time Destroyer'. That is what I felt... that is my power."**_

"Des...troyer?"

_Clap clap _"How amazing!" Komui cheered, " It maybe true, Hebraska fortune-telling is almost never wrong. Hehehehe, we can count on you, Allen."

_BLAM! _Allen, unfortunely, miss in punching Komui and instead hit a clipboard, which was used,by Komui, as a shild. "Can I just hit you once, please?" he said angerly.

"Wow. You already punch~. Sorry, sorry. you were surprised, eh? You were scared, I know, I know~~. Hebra have a scary face." Komui said cheerfully.

"Brother, please keep your temper nya~." Amarante stated, " So is it my turn next?" This time Hebraska carried Amarante up to check her innocence.

_**"...83%. That is your maximum synchronice rate. It seems that you have another innocence, but I can't read it. Can you activate it?"** _Hebraska asked.

"E-eh?! Oh! I'm sorry! I-I can't activate it because it's not mine." Amarante stuttered.

Komui gave her a puzzled look, "How it not yours if it is in your body?"

Allen try to explain, "Because it's-"

"Because it's mine." Tsurara interuped.

"But, didn't you said it wasn't yours, Amarante?" a confused Komui said.

"That is not Amarante. That is my other sister, Tsurara." Allen explain.

"Oh. You said her name before at the entrance, didn't you~?" Komui asked, "So who is she?"

"Can I explain later?"

"Hissatsu activate." Tsurara muttered, "Hey. Just check my weapon alreadly and get it over alreadly."

"My, my~~! She seems like a impatience one." Komui guessed.

"Nope. She just is very violent." Allen muttered.

_**"...85%. Amarante, your future is unclear but you hold great power. Your choice, of what to do with that power, may effect the fate of others. And Tsurara-"**_

"I decide my own future for myself so don't tell me." Tsurara said one she was set down.

_/What does she mean by that?/ _Amarante worries.

"Please don't think about it Amarante..." Tsurara reassure her.

_**"...as you wish. That is all, Komui."**_

"Thank you very much Hebra. Now off-"

"OI! You dumb, stupid, lazy idiot!" Tsurara raged, "Aren't you forgetting something here?"

"No. No I don't think so." Komui simply said.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK IS INNOCENCE!? AND WHY ARE YOU NEVER TELLING US EVERYTHING!" Tsurara yelled, "Do you want Hissatsu to slice you up~!?"

"Now, now Tsurara you shouldn't go slicing everyone that annoys you." Allen said, trying to hold back a sword ready at hand Tsurara.

"Well, Innocence is...

* * *

**I'm skipping this part because you all know what innocence is, and going to the cafateria~~! ;3**

* * *

"Now who's next~~!" Jeryy cheered when the twins suddenly poke their heads in, "My you are the new guys, right? What cuties!"

"I'm Amarante Walker."

"And I'm Allen Walker."

"Nice to meet you!" the twins said while bowing.

"My cutie and well manner~! Now what do you want to eat? Anything you want!"

"Anything?" Allen ponder for a moment then, "O.k then I want **(My**** fingers are going to kill me so~ enter long list of his food here nya~!)**

"And for me same thing as his please! Oh please make them in extra large portion please!" Amarante smiled.

Jeryy just stared. How can these cuties can eat so much and not being fat? "Um... Can you eat all that?"

The twins were about to replie when they turn to the commotion in the cafateria.

* * *

**I'm stopping there so sorry but you guys are waiting for this story nya~! Please review nya~! **

**Tsurara: Why is it that I didn't get to slice the lazy butt Komui up?!**

**Allen: He can't die in the begining of the story...**

**Tina:Please don't get so violent. Why did I make you so violent? T_T**

**So which personliaes did you like? Tsurara or Amrante?**

**PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE REVIEW NYA~~~! YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY MONEY~~! T_T**


	3. First Mission

**Konnichiha! Now some people are wondering who are the parings are so here you go~! No parings for Allen 'cause ... Allen doesn't seem like the romantic type nya~! Review nya~! X3 Thank you Halley-Chan for helping me~!**

**Kanda/****Amarante/Tiki**

* * *

**Cafateria~**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?" an angry voice is heard through out the room.

"Stop it, Buzz!" Someone beg.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oi Allen, what's going on?" Amarante cluelessly said.

"Looks like a fight." Allen replied.

Amarante saw a familer midnight blue hair amongst the finders and started happliy running torwards him before Allen could react.

"Amarante~ cutie here's your food~!" Jeryy said.

"Ahhh~ thank you very much!" Amarante quickly return and started eating her food. _Hmmm. I'll finish eating then I'll greet him. Thank you, God, for the food._

"Exactly where were you going before this?" Allen sweatdropped at his little sister eating away.

**Back with them...**

"Be quiet! My meal tastes bad when you're talk about dead people." Kanda said boredly.

"IS THAT HOW YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR COMRADES!" Buzz cried angrly, "We, The Finders, support you with our lives... AND YOU'RE SAYING YOUR MEAL TASTES BAD!"

He made a fist and punch him but his fist didn't make contact with Kanda's head, instead he felt something wrap around his neck and began to tighten to the point he was choking.

"You? Support us?" Kanda scoffed, "All you can do is 'support us'. You guy are the ones who weren't chosen to carry the innocence. If you don't want to die run away. Your insignificant life can be replace at anytime."

Suddenly, a red hand grabbed Kanda's wrist, "Stop it." Allen demanded, "Sorry to interrupt you when I have nothing to do with this, but I don't think this is a good way of resolving things."

"...back off Beansprout."

_Beansp- _"It Allen."

"Maybe if you don't die the next month I'll remember your name."Kanda smirked" There are many people who die here, like these guys."

Allen tighten his hand hard enough for Kanda to let go of Buzz, "As I said, that not a good thing to say."

Kanda glared, "You'll die soon. I hate guys like you."

"Why thank you very much." Allen said sarcastically. A spark of hatred erupt between the two of them, which quickly erupt into flames.

"YUU~~~!" Kanda suddenly felt some extra weight on his back.

"I knew it! You were Yuu! Hello again." Amarante said with glee.

"Hey, hey get off me and how the heck did you know my name?!" Kanda said trying to get her off of his back.

"A-AMARANTE!" Allen shouted worryly

"What? Did I do something wrong? I'm just greeting Kanda. Oh, and how do I know your name? Well, it a secert nya~." Amarante chattered.

"You talk too much. Now get off." Kanda harshly said, suddenly push her off, which made her off on her butt.

"Ow. You didn't have to push that hard, Yuu."

"Don't call me that again, stupid bunny."

"Hey what are you doing pushing her off like that! At least try to be gentle!" Allen yelled, "Amarante are you ok?"

"Sure, sure~! Did I do something wrong to make Yuu-chan mad?" She asked happily as if she's didn't notice the fall.

**/You did something alright. It so noisiy out there!/ **Tsurara said very annoyed.

_/Tsurara! Where were you?!/_ Amarante wonder.

**/Sleeping./**

_/E-e-eh? R-right./_ Amarante sweatdropped forgetting that when not battling Tsurara tend to sleep through most of the day.

**/I'm staying out of this. I'm going to sleep, good night./**

_/H-hey! What do you mean you just woke up!/_ Amarante complain.

**/I think you made a new enemy here, Allen. Oh did he called you Beansprout?Pfft./**

_**/Luckly me.../ **_Allen thought sarcastically. **_/Hey! Don't laugh! And don't call me that! Wait a minute... where in the world were you, Tsurara?!/_**

**/Sleeping./**

_**/.../**_

**/What?!/**

_**/It amaze me that you can sleep through all that noise./**_

_/Me, too./_

**/What wrong with me sleeping?! You guy have lots of energy be eating like a gutton!/**

"Hey! Allen, Amarante, Kanda! Hurry up and finish your meal and go to Komui office in ten minutes!" Reever shouted.

"Oh. Right!" the twins said.

"Allen~ Your food is waiting~!" Jeryy said.

"Ack! I forgot all about eating!"

"Che."

* * *

**Komui's office**

"Komui, Komui. Hey Komui wake up." Reever said trying to wake Komui up, "I heard Lenalee's getting marry."

"LENALEE! HOW COULD GET MARRY WITHOUT TELLING YOUR POOR DEAR BROTHER!" Komui cried hugging Lenalee's legs.

"Sorry. That's the only way we can wake him up." Reever explained.

"I-I see." the twins sweatdropped.

It took a few minuates for Komui to calm down and talk about the mission.

"Err, sorry about that. I didn't get to sleep until daybreak so, hahahaha." Komui said nervously.

"Neither did I." Reever muttter.

"Well, we don't have lots of time so after you hear the summary, move out. If you want move detail read this while you head torwards your destination." Komui explained, "You three will go as a team."

Allen and Kanda stiffen at what Komui said and look at him with horror on their faces.

"What? You aren't getting along?" Komui asked.

"Well, they hadn't gotten off in a good start, have they?" Lenalee pointed out.

"Err, well no excuse!" Komui pulled down a map and point at one spot, suddenly serious, "We found an innocence in southern Italy, But it may get taken by an akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the innocence."

* * *

"This is a bit big on both of us but, it's ok." Allen said, "But, do we have to wear this?"

"It's proof that you are a exorcist. Don't worry it's made for battle, and I also tune your gloves a bit. They're easier to use." Komui explained,

"We see." The twin said.

"Now Allen, Amarate."

"Eh?"

"I didn't have time to asked you before but, when you come back please tell me about this sister of yours, Tsurara. That is her name, no?"

"Sure~!" Amarante said cheerfully. Allen was about to reply when he felt something flew out of his sleeve.

"Eh? Timcampy! Where have you been all this time!?"

The boat started to move out Amarante sat next to Allen who stay far away from Kanda.

"Timcanpy has the abilty to project the past of someone who he's been with. I got to see your adventures with him, That's why I didn't sleep." Komui said, "Take care! be sure to come back!"

The twins paused at this then smiled, "We be back!"

* * *

"There's one thing I don't understand." Allen said while jumping in the with Amarante on his back.

"Just worry about the train for now!" Kanda shouted.

"Please hurry the train is coming!" the finder, Toma, called.

"We're jumping on that!?" Allen yelled.

"Weeeeee!" Amarante shouted through the air. She jump off Allen and landed on the train faster that Allen can react. Followed by Allen, Kanda and Toma.

"AMARANTE! Please don't do that! You nearly scared the heck out of me!" Allen scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." Amarante smiled apologetic, "Anyway, we're illegally boarding a train..."

"We always done it this way." Toma replied, "Come on, this way." Toma pointed towards an opening on top of the train.

In the train, the guy who is working there **(I'm sorry, I don't know what they are call. T^T)** saw them and stutter, "E-excuse me, p-passengers! This is a first class train, normal passengers are in second class, and you just came from there..."

"We are the Black Priest, please get a room ready." Toma explained.

"The black-" He spotted the cross on Kanda's coat and suddenly bow, "Y-yes sirs."

"What was that?" Allen asked looking at the run man.

"The rose crest you carry on your shoulder is the symbol of the Vatican, and allows you to any place you desire." Tomo explained, "By the way, I'll be supporting you until we reach the Martel, My name's Toma, one of the Finders. Nice to meet you."

The man came back and hastly said, "Right this way, sirs."

Allen and Toma follow the man while Amarante and Kanda lag behind. Kanda gave Amarante a suspicious look before looking away.

"It a secert." Amarante whispered behind Kanda, who turn around quickly with his hand on Mugen.

"Alway on guard, I see~." Amarante smiled," You were thinking about how I landed, right? Well, it's a secert nya~"

"It seems that everything you do is a secert." he glared.

Amarante smiled, "It seems so~." She ran off after Toma and Allen just to turn around and glared, "Stay out of our business. Don't try any funny or it will be the end of you." She added harshly.

Kanda smirked, "Should I tremble under that threaten of yours?"

"I don't know, should you? Just stay out of our business." She glared.

"I wouldn't want to be in all your business, anyway."

"Good." and with that she resume to their room. Kanda stared at retreating figure with another suspicious look, _what a strange girl..._

_/T-Tsurara! How could you! That was mean really!/ _Amarante ranted.

_**/What did you do now , Tsurara!/ **_Allen asked.

**/Don't be so loud! Plus the Kanda guy was bit nosey. I just gave him a warning./ **Tsurara chuckled.

_**/Please don't get out of hand**** now.../**_Allen facepalmed. Sometimes Tsurara is just too violent for her own good.

* * *

"So the question I was wondering earlier... what does this eerie legend have anything to do with innocence?" Allen asked across from Kanda.

"...Che." Kanda lazily said.

**_/He just "che"ed me!/_**Allen thought angrily. Amarante just sweatdrop.

"An innocence is... a substance that has changed over the years, from the time of the noahs to the present. In the beginning, it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but, as if the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But its appearance changes every time, it can appear out of nowhere in any form." Kanda explained, "The stones always causes errie illusions. For some reasons..."

"So that means the 'Ghost of Martel' might have something to do with innocence?" Amarante guessed.

"Yeah. 'In an eerie place, there lies innocence.' That why the church investigates these kinds of places, and whenever they feel that there's a high probability of an innocence being there, they sent us in." Kanda replied.

**_/Just being there, it lures in many things due to its energy. If they find a body, it can be turn into an anti-akuma weapon.../ _**

**/What a weird stone.../ **Tsurara muttered, **/If the existance of innocence is what's causing strange things to happen then...what the hell is the Ghost of Martel?/ **The triples and Kanda suddenly notice something written on the book,

"What? This..." Allen started.

"That's right. I too was part of this investigation so I seen it." Toma said from outside, "The Ghost of Martel is...

* * *

Somewhere else a young girl and a houded person sat still in fear and worry. Somewhere outside an akuma is creeping around, searching for something.

"Where are youuu~? Ghost of Marte~~~l. Oh my~. This place is like a maze and it's so small~! But then again, it's like a treasure hunting, it's so fun! I'll definitely find you, Ghost of Martel! 3"

"Damn...there's no other places to run." One Finder said.

"We'll be caught soon..." Another whispered. The houded person turned to the young girl and whisper,

"Lala run."

"No, I'm alright, Guzoru. I'll stay with you." She refused, "You're the only person who accepted me." Suddenly the door opened and the akuma stuck his head through and smiled evilly.

"I found you~!"

* * *

The night is silent as the twins, Kanda, and Toma ran past heading towards Martel.

"So the Ghost of Martel is only a doll..." Amarante muttered, "Living between the rocks and the dry land, the citizens lived a horible life, and then the Martel was called 'The Land Forsaken by God". Living in despair, the people started to create dolls in order to forget about there situation. Joyous dolls that sing and dance. But in the end they got tired of making dolls and they eventually move away. However, the dolls that were left behind still moved as they did before. Even now, 500 years later..."

"It wouldn't be surpising if an innocence was used to create these dolls." Kanda replied. As they ran Amarante let one tear fall before brushing it away, the tear didn't go unotice from Allen. He worrily glance at his sister before turnning away. _Amarante..._

Suddenly the twins and Kanda felt a cold chill and stopped. _What the hell is this cold chill? _Allen thought, _The finders..._

"Damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission but they're alreadly dead." Kanda angrily said. He turn towards the twins, "Hey you. I'll say this before we start, I don't care if you're on the verge of being killed, if I find that your a nuisance, I'll leave you behind."

"...Pleasent as ever." Allen said sarcastically.

"Right." Kanda replied in the same tone. Suddenly an explosion erupted in the town, level one akumas kept shooting at barriaer surrounding two people.

"Keep shooting!" The other akuma said with his foot on top of a finder's head, "Putting the machine inside with the dolls to seal them...this gonna take some time."

The Finder lay there stuggled to to speak, " We...we won't hand the innocence over to you, Akuma!" The Akuma stared at him for a moment before sqashing his head with his foot. The finder yelled in angoy.

"Just because I'm bored, I'll play with your head."

"Stop it!" Allen rush forward and attack the akuma slightly surpising it. Allen's eye actived showing him the soul in the akuma. _He's a akuma?!_

_/Allen watch out!/ _Amarante warned. The akuma grabbed hold of Allen's claw and smiled,

"Who are you? What are you?" the Akuma lashed out with his foot making Allen fly about a good few feet into a wall.

Kanda stood watching, "That idiot."

Amarante quickly jumped down to help her brother, "Allen!" **/That stupid beansprout!/ **Tsurara angrily mutter.

"He was different from the other guys with the white coats, he was wearing a black one." The akuma said. Then he notice his hand singled, "Ah~ I get it now~ this power, your the one called 'Exorcists', eh?"

Allen burst out of the pile of rocks, "And you're the one who killed the finders!" He angrily said. Kanda stood watching and angrily thought, _Idiot... rushing in with out thinking it over. He probably evolved level 2. Much stronger than a level 1, and he even got the ability of free mind. Plus his special abilities are still unknown to us. _Kanda look down at the two people in the barrier, _Most likily, those are the dolls down there. The barrier won't last long with only four seals. _He unsheath his sword,

"Lets go, Mugen! Innocence Activate!"

The Akuma flew toward Allen and said, "Can you hear it? The sound of my heart... I'm getting excited! Exorcist! Exorcist! Exorcist!"

_This akuma... does it have feeling? He feels happy in battle... and what the? The soul seal within the body is becoming corrupted. _Allen observed. Suddenly the level one akumas screeched out and Kanda dash forward destroying them, "Mugen. Return of the Apocalypse! Underworld insects! First illuion!" Kanda slice through the air and some kind of creatures came out and destoryed the level one akumas.

The level to akuma turn aroud quickly and smiled, "Oh! There's another one!"

"Hey. What's the deactivation code for the tailsman?" Kanda asked the dieing finder.

"Y...you came exorcist..." The finder said.

"If you don't want your death to be in vain, then hurry up and answer me."

"H..have..hope.. have hope..." And with that the finder breath in his last breath. Kanda jump down the crater to shut off the barrier.

The level two akuma panicked, "NO! The dolls!" Then he looked back at Allen and back towards Kanda and the dolls, undecided which to kill first.

Then he turn towards Allen and decieded, "I'll kill you right here!" He said with meace, "I'll kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you, KILL YOU! I'll kill you first!"

"Come with me." Kanda said withan outstreche hand. They both grab on.

"I will get you later anyway!" The Akuma shouted. Allen just stared at Kanda wondering if he's going to help out.

"I won't help you defeat him, it was your fault that you acted on your emotion in the first place." Kanda look back.

"Alright then, go ahead." Allen replied, "After all you got the innocence, so there's no reason for me to worry."

"Allen!" Amarante shouted worrily. Allen turn to her and smiled.

"Go on. Follow Kanda, I'll be alright. I'll destory this akuma and then get going. You shouldn't worry about me, ok?"

"Find, but you better be alright! Be careful!" Amarante shouted as she quickly followed Kanda. Allen turn his attendtion on the akuma which ran towards him, Allen bring up him arm to attack the akuma. The impact causes both of them to fall back. As the akuma jump back up, Allen quickly grab the wall behind him and threw it at the akuma. The akuma saw it and smash through the wall, But then he didn't see Allen On top of one piece.

Allen slash down on the akuma when he suddenly notice that it wasn't the real Akuma. _Wait! This isn't the akuma! A fake?!_

Suddenly his eye activate, "Over here~." said a voice, suddenly Allen felt a sharp pain in his right shouder. He looked and saw a simliar white claw like his and his own face loking back at him smirking. _Me?!_


	4. Copycat and hide and seek

**I don't own D. gray man, just this story cho~!**

**Tsurara Pov.**

Darkness. That must be the right word for what's around me. Trap in this sphere, with only darkness to see. I beg to be release, but it will be useless because there's no one to hear me. No one to hear me cry, no one to hear me shout or yell, no one to comfort me. Trap in this sphere, I could not walk nor be heard. But one day they surprise me. Coming down like angels their light overwelm the darkness, they reach out their hands to me and I, to theirs. Once our fingertip touch the sphere shattered, the girl pull me to my feet and the boy gave me a gentle smile. I felt something warm streaming down my face, tears? Is that what's it called? From that day on I promise to myself that I'll protect them, even if it cost my life...

**Amarante Pov.**

We were hiding in one of the houses, Kanda, the dolls and I. Kanda was talking to Tori, the finder, while I was keeping watch as he order me to. Really, he didn't have to say it so harshly... I know we're in a tight spot now but still. I do hope Allen's okay. I took another look out the window when I felt a sharp pain at my side, my thoughts quickly went to Allen. I tighten my grip at my side, still feeling the sheering pain.

"What's wrong?" I look up to see the young girl staring at me, it took me a moment to relize that she was asking me.

"A-ah it nothing." I smiled reasurely.

Tsurara sighed, **/Look, if you want to go out there and help Allen then go./**

_/But, I can jut leave Kanda and the others here./ _I said worrily.

Pissed Tsurara retorted, **/Leave him./**

_/But-/_

**/He can take care of himself. Don't worry, all he got to worry about is the doll./ **

_/But- alright.../ _

**/...you know, hate your connection with Allen./**

_/I know. You always say that./ _I gave a small giggle.

**/Mm. Let me fight, I haven't had a strong opponent in a long time... it's been a while./ **

_/But I can fight!/ _I said worrily _/You don't have to./_

**/I choose to fight, idiot./ **Tsurara said as she push me back, **/Rest for now. You may need it./**

**Normal Pov.**

"Oi. Kanda, is it?" Tsurara turn to Kanda.

Kanda turned around annoyed, "Yeah, what?"

"I'm going out for a bit. Keep an eye on the doll."

"Che. Do whatever you want, I don't care." Kanda turn away, "Who are you anyway?"

"You catch on pretty fast." Tsurara said, impressed, "Tsurara at your service, not that you care but, Amarante and I share this body. Now if you excuse me I'll go and kill some time." And with that she jump out of the window and disapper.

Kanda just let out a simple, "Che."

* * *

**Tsurara Pov.**

I ran across the buildings, searching for the akuma. Level two I suppose... Arrgg! This is just like hide and seek! Unfortunly I hate, HATE, that game, fortunely my curse eye can find it. Out the corner of my eye I spotted the akuma chasing after Timcampy, I quickly turn and activated my innocence and slash at the akuma only grazing his arm.

As I slide back he smirked mencily, "Are you next?" I mearly chuckle as I ran towards him slashing again, and again he dodge, laughing mancily like a a fast clown!

"I call forth the wind. Let my sword become one with you and save this akuma's soul." I can feel the wind surrounding me, swirling around Hissatsu. I quickly brought down Hissatsu in one long stroke, winds cut through the buildings like butter towards the akuma, "Dance of the Wind."

The akuma didn't try to even dodge it, he just stood there laughing his head off as the wind slice through him. I knew then that wasn't the akuma, I quickly turn around, excenting all my senses in case the akuma got something up his sleves. I sense nothing, not even the akuma, I active my eye to make sure the akuma is gone. True to my senses, that cowardly akuma ran away with his tail tuck between his legs, if he even have one.

I kick the ground angrily, "You coward!"

* * *

**Normal Pov. (with Kanda)**

"Those two are gone!" Kanda angrily yelled, "They...they ran away! Damn, where can they be?!"

"Sir Kanda, behind you." Toma said. Kanda turn around and notice a white hair figure stumbling towards them.

**(with Allen)**

Down along the dark hallway sat our white hair, Master of Getting Lost (A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't help it XD), Allen Walker...

"Wh-what should I do? I'm lost..." Allen said worrily, "AHHHHHHH! I shouldn't have walked around so carelessly! This place is a freaking MAZE! I'm not suppose to get lose in here like some lost child! I wish Timcanpy was here..."

Up above the... maze that Allen was in, Timcanpy sense Allen and flew downward only to meet with the floor. He did it again only this him ate his way through.

**and back with Kanda...**

"It...it's a mirror image!" Toma said alarmed.

"It seems that we have an incredibly stupid one here." Kanda said, activating his innocence.

The fake Allen stumble toward them wided eyed, "Kan...da. Do...!"

"Return of the Apocalypse! Underworld insects, 'First Illusion!'" Kanda yelled as he attacked, "Die!" The fake Allen stood there unmoving staring at the attack wide eyed, as the attack came closer. Suddenly a sliver claw came out of a hole in the wall, blocking the attack. Kanda looked at the figure, shocked.

The fake Allen fell down saying, "Walker...Master Walker..."

"You are..." Allen stared at the figure, confused.

"BEANSPROUT!" Kanda yelled, "What do you think you're doing?! Why are you protecting the Akuma?!"

"Kanda, I have the 'eye' To tell people from akumas, and he's not one!" Allen said. He look back at the fake Allen and shocked notice a gap in his face. He torn off the mask and reveal the real Toma!

Allen's eye sense the Akuma and he quickly turn around to warn Kanda, "Kanda! That Toma behind you is an akuma!" Kanda quickly turn around but the akuma was too fast and punch him, Kanda flew into a wall and his sword fell out of his grip.

"B-bastard! When did you..." Kanda stuggling to speak.

The Akuma laughed, "When you were talking to the guy, I found him and crush the golem at the same time. My skin is duplicating paper~" it said as it tore off the skin, "I really got you good~."

"...Ha!" The akuma slash him and he would have die but Kanda was still standing.

"Hurry up and die alreadly!" The akuma said, annoyed.

"Die?" Kanda laughed, "I cannot die until I found that person." and with that Kanda fell unconious.

The akuma laughed, "Amazing! He died while standing~!" Just then a furious person appear behind the akuma.

"I FOUND YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

**I'm done and sorry this was late and short and please don't kill me cho~~! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own D. gray man, just this story cho~!**

**WAAA~~! I'm sooo sorry, nya~~! I was planning to make this a new year's present but some freaking _dude_, decided to break my beloved computer, nya~! T^T Have to start all over on this chapter... :D Well don't just sit/stand/ or whatever you're doing there listening to me babbling, go ahead and read, nya~! Though, I will have to update slower, due to using the school's computer. Happy belated new years nya~!**

"I FOUND YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" a furious voice yelled as she cut apart the akuma, "Just freaking die already, would ya?!" Tsurara glance at Kanda, who seems half dead.

"Kanda!" Amarante yelled, worrliy.

**/Oi! I was going to finish off that Akuma, Amara!/ **Tsurara said, irrated by her sudden lost of control.

_/He's really hurt!/ _Amarante ran over to Kanda, "Kanda! Kanda, are you alright?!" upon seeing Kanda slightly breathing she sighed in relive, "Thank goodness..."

"Excuse me, but you seem to have forgotten me." Allen deadpanned.

She jumped in shocked, "A-allen! I didn't see you there. H-hahahaha." she laughed nersously.

Allen sling Toma over his shoulder, "Lets go, we have to find a place to hide for a while."

"Right!"

* * *

"Y-y-you little..! You cut me in half!" the akuma look up, "Huh? Where did they go?!"

* * *

"Where are we?" Amarante asked as they walked down a corrior.

"It seems to be an underground tunnel under The Martel..." Allen answered.

"It's amazing!"

"I don't know where we are!" Allen cried out anime tears, Amarante sweatdropped and was about to replie when she heard something.

"Allen do you hear that?"

He rises his head, "A melody?" Amarante walked quickly along the path and quickly walk towards the light that she have sighted. When she got there the melody have stopped. In the middle of the floor was the two hood people before but the girl had her hood off.

"I knew it." Amarante smiled kindly, "So you were the doll." The doll suddenly grab a piller next to her and threw it toward Amarante. Amarante felt someone push her down and the piller flew behind her.

"Hey we don't want to fight we just want to talk!" Allen yelled dodging the pillers aimed at him, he caught one and threw it back. The doll fliched, but the piller went pass her and destory the rest of the standing pillers, "Please, lets not fight. I don't want to hurt a pretty girl." he smiled kindly.

_**"How flattering..."** _Amarente and Tsurara both deadpanned.

* * *

**Amarante Pov.**

Ok I clean the wound, wrap it up... what a strange tattoo. Ok I'm here with Allen and the others and why am I the one who have to care for him? Kanda was it? His attiude ticks me off already- wait no I shouldn't think like that, this guy _can _be nice...right? I mean no one can be forever mean...

"Please let me be with him till the end!" Lala's voice snap me out of my thoughts, "I don't care what happens to me after Guzoro dies. The only one who accepted me as a doll was Guzoro. Let me live with him till the end. Please!"

...accepted, huh?

**Flashback**

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A man yelled as he kicked me, "THE CHURCH DOES NOT ACCEPT DEVILS LIKE YOU HERE! GET OUT!" He went to kick me again but Red's body covered me. I cried out tears droping from my eyes as I couldn't do anything but watch him get hurt. The man finally got back inside and Red got off me, pick me up bride style and walked away from the church. I saw the man walked back outside and screams filled the air saying that I spreaded disater on the fielded. I looked closer at the field, the place where me tears once fell now bloomed blood-red flowers. I look back at Red wondering how can he carry me after being kick like that.

In an alley he sat down and sighed, "You alright?"

"Why the hell did you do that, Red!" I said with new found anger, staring into his eyes, "I didn't want you to be hurt too!" my eyes start to water. His hand came up and wipe them away.

"Idiot. If I let only you get hurt, what kind of brother would I be?" he said annoyed, "Now get to sleep." Now that he mention it my eyes start getting heavy, they closed.

"Idiot Ama."

* * *

**Hey I know it's short but I need to update right? please don't be so angry at me my schedule was packed.**


	6. Anger and Happiness

**When you see blood on the ground, what do you do? **

**Do you tremble in fear?**

**of who? **

**The body in front of you or Death?**

**Do you run for an exit?**

**Trapped in this small world,**

**Sacrifices must be made.**

**When you see blood on the ground, what do you do?**

**Cry for it?**

**Who do you cry for?**

**It's death? Or yourself.**

**You scramble for the exit but...**

**you are trapped in this small world.**

**They won't let you out no matter how you beg.**

**Be silent and you will live.**

**When you see blood on the ground, what do you do?**

**Do you pray for it? Why?**

**Pray for it to live peacefully in the other world?**

**Or for yourself to get out alive?**

**You stand still with a furious look in your eye,**

**You destroy the two monsters and disappear where no one can find you.**

**I warned you but you closed me off.**

**I chuckled madly,**

**I want to see how you can survive in this world,**

**How you begin peace,**

**How you escape this world,**

**When you caught sight of your hands dyed in crimson.**

**Show me, entertain me.**

**When you see blood on the ground, what do you do?**

**Show me, Entertain me.**

**What will you do~! **

* * *

**Amarante Pov**

"No!" Kanda jolted me out of a memory, "Wait until this old man dies? We can't grant this wish... We came here to protect the innocence! Take that doll's heart now!" We all stared at him wide-eyed, he gasped for breath, "What did we came here for?!"

I can feel Allen can't do it, neither can I, "I...I can't do it." Allen said, "Sorry. I just can't do it."

Kanda raged with anger and threw Allen's coat at him, "This coat isn't a pillow for the wounded! It's a uniform for an exorcist!" He quick stood up and walks past Allen saying something I couldn't hear.

"Please don't take it!" Lala begged, Kanda aim his kanata at her, "Stop..." I couldn't stop myself, I jump in front of her and slap him hard knocking him off-balance. They all look at me in shock, Tsurara whistled. **/She snapped./**

All I feel right now is anger, glaring at Kanda I said coldly, "Even though I'm a rookie, I know what's right and wrong. It's wrong to sacrifice innocent people who knows nothing of the war. I...we want to protect everything we can!"

**Normal Pov.**

Tsurara suddenly came out and push the man and doll away, "Move!" A claw eupurt from the sand around them, stabbed her and pulled her in the sand. Allen made a frantic grab for her but it was too late.

The akuma jumped out of the sand and laughed, "One exorcist down!" at its' feet was his sister, eyes closed and bleeding from her chest. Allen stared wide-eyed. The akuma bended down reaching for the innocence in her hand when it felt a deadly aura. It turn around to see a glaring Allen.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Allen said dangerously, his innocence was changing form. He jump forward ignoring a shout from Kanda, and aim. Orange rods (I'm not sure what color... -_-") shoots out hammering on the akuma.

Kanda looked surprised, "It fired!" Allen stop firing and jump on the top of the rods. He look around for the akuma, while searching his eyes lay on his sister's body. A noise in the sand alert him, he turn his head towards the sound.

"You can't hit me when I shift in to sand~!" Allen start to fire but trident shoot out of the sand at Allen, he jump out the way, the trident struck above him. As he jump down he met face to face with the akuma, it trapped him in the sand.

"Kekeke gotcha! It's over for you!"

Inside Allen look around in the darkness, _I can't see anything._

"Hmm... How many times do I have to stab you before you die~?" the akuma hand transform back into a trident and begun stabbing it's body.

"Master Walker!" Toma shouted, worried.

"He's fine." Kanda said sternly, _I can still feel... his murderous rage. It hadn't disappeared._

Guzoro look at the akuma trying to stabbed Allen, "Lala we have help them."

"But how?"

A figure jump past them, that Kanda notice, "Stay back old man, Dolly." as the akuma heard a clang when he stabbed, Allen jumped out and the figure slash downward cutting the skin off the akuma. Allen heard a voice that he thought was dead.

"Idiot Beansprout, you didn't actually think I was dead did you? Have you forgot about my powers already?" Allen spun around to see Tsurara standing on a pillar of ice.

"Tsurara, Amarante!" Allen shouted in joy.

"H-how?!" the akuma stuttered in shock, "I killed you!"

She scoffed, "Kill me? Look there." she pointed at the copse laying on the ground, the copse disperse into shadows, "Now..." she jumped off and ran towards the akuma, "Will you die for me?!" Allen started firing again and Tsurara slash downward with the wind. The akuma dodged both attacks and his claw shoot out at Tsurara, she jump away. The claw continue to go pass her, Tsurara then realizes what was a few yards away behind her.

"Shit!" she quickly turn around and shouted, "Run you two!" Kanda quickly charge towards the akuma but he was too late. The akuma stabbed both of their chests, it pull out the innocence.

Amarante gasped in horror, **/Calm down Amarante./** Tsurara sternly said, **/Calm down./**

_/N-no.../ I'm... an ugly human. _

_I don't want Lala to be broken by others._

_Lala...when I die let my hand be the one that breaks you._

_"I...loved you Lala."_

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Amarante screamed, "I'll never forgive you, akuma!"

**/S-shit!/**

"Amarante! Calm down! Tsurara!"

**/You freaking try calm her down! Though I regret to say this but... I wish that damn Cross was here!/**

The spot where the akuma is start to glow, "Kanda! Get those two away now!" Allen shouted. Kanda 'che' and quickly grab the doll and the old man and jump away. Behind him the floor exploded trapping the akuma.

"GAAHH!"

"Poor soul, allow me to destroy the akuma and set you free." Amarante snap her fingers and icicles shoot up from the ground and though the akuma.

**/Somebody stop her! She's going to destroy the place!/ **A gust of wind blew around Amarante and the rest were nearly blew off their feet. Her head snap up as the akuma burst out from under the sand, with one arm missing, and flung her against the wall. It shoot it claw towards her but jerk back when five rods struck his hand.

"You'll all pay for causing me all this pain!" the akuma yelled in anger. Allen shoot again and the akuma use its claw as a shield. The claw is getting slowly destroy by the rods, "How?! I got his hand, how did I lose?!"

Allen's arm suddenly revert back to it form and he spat out blood, _Crap! My body couldn't keep up with the transformation! _

The akuma charge forward, "Haha! Got you!"

Allen brace himself for the hit but there wasn't any, he look up and there was Kanda blocking the attack, "Kanda?!"

"Che. You useless idiot... what you think you're doing running out of power at the last minute?!" Kanda ranted, "You were the bastard that babbled on about protecting those two!"

"That was my sister not me!" Allen retorted, then mutters, "But I was thinking about that..."

"Whatever! I hate the way naive people like you guys do things... but I hate people who don't keep their promises, even more!"

"Ha...either way you still hate us don't you." Tsurara said behind Allen.

"Tsurara! Is Amar-"

"She unconscious for now. Better off that way too."

Allen nodded, he sighed, "It's not like I ran out of energy or anything like that... I'm just taking a break."

"Everything you do is irritating..." Kanda slice off the claw.

_Give me one more shot. Innocence activate!_ Allen aim towards the akuma, Tsurara whip out her sword.

**"Scatter/Die!"**

Flames burst from the akuma, Allen's and Kanda's attack slash through it, destroying it.

"Ex...exorcist!" The impact cause some house around them to be destroyed.

* * *

**Warning: updating will be longer than before due to spring break. T^T Gomen gomen...**


	7. Laughter blows sadness away

**Hiya! Good to see you all~! *sigh* Last week has been tough for me so I am sorry for any inconvince. Thank you. Now don't just sit there! Go ahead and read~! Enjoy.**

_**You can kill someone with just words - Tsurara Amarante**_

* * *

_Whispers_

_Whispers_

_Whispers_

Young Amarante looks around, clinging to Red, "Red."

"Hmm?"

"What are they saying?"

He scoffed, "Don't mind them."

"..."

"Look at those, horrid demons!" A woman at a red dress whisper loudly.

"That boy, don't come in contact with him! It'll be your life and beauty!" A darkly dressed woman said.

The red women faned her face, "Oh my... the horror..."

"They aslo say if you touch the girl you'll get curse, they say she plants devil flowers. A cursed child indeed!" The dark dressed woman whispered loudly.

As they walk pass Red gave a hint of a smile and flip up the women's dresses, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Red grabbed Amarante 's hand and ran off smirking and sticking his tongue out. The others were throwing things at them as they ran off. Later on they stop at there hiding place and lay down.

Amarante laughed, "Red that was a mean thing to do!"

Red smiled, "They deserve it for what they said to you."

She stopped laughing and looked up at him, "Why do people call us that?"

Red briefly looked at her then turn away. After awhile he said, "I hate god."

"Huh?"

"God made us like this. He makes you suffer. Why?"

"... Red-" the word stopped in her throat. Tears started slowly steaming down his face

"I hate God. I hate him so much." One hand covered his face, "I wish you didn't have to suffer too... your arm is normal... you look normal... Why?"

"I know I'm not normal..." She looked up at the sky, "I have unnatural abilities." She hugged Red, "Don't cry. It's not manly."

Red laughed, "Now where did you learn that?"

"From you~!"

Red laughed again and Amarante laughed along. Their sadness was blowen away with their laughter.

* * *

**Hospital (Normal Pov.)**

She woke up to meet a white ceiling and groan while muttering to herself, "Not again..." she sat up suddenly causing a dizzy spell to appear. She shook it off and jump off the bed, but in her haste, her feet got caught in the tangle of bedsheets and she began tilting towards the floor. She shut her eyes tightly. Amarante expected to hit the hard ground, but instead she fell on someone and he/she let out a grunt.

She open her eyes, blink, then look down to see Kanda under her, "Um... Kanda? What are you doing?"

Kanda glared up at her, or tried to, "Che. I was getting my hair tie, it happen to be over here, when your stupid self drop on me."

Amarante, who's still on him, sat up and chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that... I... trip?"

"Get off of me!" without wait for her to move he stood up abruptly, knocking her off his back.

She tumble backwards and hit her head on the ground, "Oww..." Kanda look back at her, bad choice (or maybe good...). The little tears that cluns to her eyelashes and the way her sorta, messy hair looked makes her looked...kinda cute. Kanda blink, realizing his thoughts he quickly erase it from his mind, and that thought were quickly forgotten as if it never existed.

He quickly tie up his hair and Toma came walking in, "It's from the Chief Officer, sir."

Kanda pick up the phone and barely said a word as 'What.' when Komui started babbling about, "Aaa... blue skies. Emerald green ocean. Por favor~ Italia~~!"

"So what?" Kanda boredly said, alreadly annoy at his voice. He rip off a patch off his face and quickly undo his bandages.

"What? Hehe~~." He really wants to slam down the phone.

He heard stamping in the background and two voices saying, "Supervisor, we need your seal on these, too~."

"I'm jealous damn it! It has been three days since you defeated that akuma! What are you doing?! Everyone is using me like a slave! They don't let me go outside. I'm like a prisoner in the a dungon in some castle..." Komui angrily shouted while weeping.

_It's for your own good, you idiot sister complex. _Kanda thought, "Stop shouting. Shut up." He pull off the needle in his arm (If anyone knows what that is called please tell me T^T) Pissed, as he already is, he start angrily shouting himself, "If you got a problem,complain to him! Actually Komui, I don't get along with them!"

"You don't get along with anyone. So... where's the twins?"

Kanda start undoing his bandages, "Che. She's here and he's still in the city with the doll!"

"That doll called Lala..." Komui said seriously, "It'll be soon, right?"

He sighed, "It has been already working for 500 years. It's not the same doll. It'll stop by itself."

The doctor came rushing in, in panic, "Wait, wait! What are you doing?!"

"I'm leaving. Claim your money there." He said pointing at Toma, who rushes over, presenting the money to the doctor.

The doctor look at the money confused, then realizing Kanda leaving again he quickly turn back, "No, no! Your condition is critical! It should take you five months to recover completely!"

"I'm healed."

"There's no way!"

Kanda shove all the bandages into the doctor's arm, "Thanks for everything." Kanda walked out as the doctor stared after him, dumbfound.

"How can that be... the wounds have disappear..." The doctor suddenly noticed that the room was empty, "Hey! Where's the girl?! She's not suppose to get out of bed!" He sighed, rubbing his temples, "Youngsters theses days..."

"Your injuries took quite a while this time, Kanda." Komui said through the phone.

"But I'm healed." Kanda stated as he button up his shirt.

"But since it took some time, it means it's starting to deteriorate. You can't afford to misgauge your life reserve..."

"..." Kanda silently said nothing.

Komui ruined the whole serious mood by speaking in his annoying perky voice, "So~-"

"What do you want?" Kand spoked annoyed, "If this is a prank call, I'm hanging up." for that's what he want to do.

"Gyaa! You! Reever did you hear that? Those sharp words!" Komui yelled to Reever who of course couldn't have heard.

"Huh?" Reever asked tiredly

"You wrong. The next mission..." He started out seriously, then back to his perky voice, "You'll be team up with Amarante~!"

Kanda stumbled, "What?!"

"No buts~ the finders inform us of something unusual at this one place. You guys will be going to the outskirts of Rennes in France. You'll find a place called Erik (made up) and you will be invite to a ball, oh don't worry we got you guys in. We got you a suit and Amarante a dress. There's innocence somewhere in that place. One of the finders will show you the way."

"Alright." Kanda said grudgingly.

* * *

**Amarante's Pov.**

"... I'm lost!" Amarante wailed, she sat down pouting, "Alright, I'll drop a stick and go in that direction where ever its pointing at." the stick pointed behind her. As she stood up she felt something grab her shoulder, she let out a shriek and punch whatever was behind her.

"Gahhh!" She blinked, _That voice..._ she looked behind her and gulped. Kanda was on the ground rubbing his forehead, where that spot is growing a huge bump.

A vein was popping on his head, "You... you..." He rise a fist.

Amarante closes her eyes and smile shakily, "Um... I'm so sorry?" Kanda eye twitched, "Beside you scared me in the first place..." She pouted.

"Che." Kanda dropped his hand, "Annoying."

She tilt her head, "Did you came to find me?"

"No. I just saw you here."

"Oh, I see."

"That idiot said you're team up with me, again. So hurry up and get ready." He walk away.

"Huh?" Amarante blinked, "Hey wait up!" She ran after him and trip on something, "Waaa~!"

A pair of arms caught her, she looked up, "Thanks again..."

A vein popped on his head, "You clumsy idiot." Kanda lets go and she stumbled, "Hurry up."

"Ok!" She laughed.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled.

"Nothing, I just like to laugh for no reason." She laugh again.

"Che. Weirdo."

* * *

**Belated July 4 everyone. I passed! I got a mini labtop! XD See ya~! Sorry it's short but you're waiting~!**


End file.
